Medieval Massie
by LucyCrewe11
Summary: When the clique attends a medieval faire, nothing could prepare them for the drama they were about to enter into. But maybe they'll live happily ever after in the end. And will Massie be crowned queen of the faire? Massie/Derrington ON HIATUS!
1. going to the faire

**AN: My first Clique fanfiction. I hope you like it. I know this chapter is short I just wanted to see if anyone liked this story before writting more. **

_Massie's bedroom_

_2:34 PM _

Massie Block looked down at the dress she was going to wear to the Medieval Faire. It was dark purple. The perfect color for a girl who wanted to win the "Medieval Teen Queen" competition. Last year she couldn't win because she wasn't thirteen yet. So some LBR in a way-too-poofy dress that made her walk like a duck, had won. But this year, Massie was sure it would be her. She could already see the gold crown being placed, first on her head and then on the shelf next to the horse ridding ribbons. She's already decided what angle a crow would look best on her head and how to avoid getting 'Crown-Hair'.

Massie's cell phone went off. At first she thought the yap-yap-yap was the real Bean until she noticed her darling Dog asleep in her little doggie bed. "Hi." She picked up the phone.

"Hi." Alicia's voice came back. "What time are you coming to pick us up?" Dylan and Kristen were at Alicia's house getting ready.

"Three o' clock." Massie said in a very "duh", sort of voice. "Why?"

"We have a small problem." Alicia confessed. She held up the phone so that it picked up the sound of Dylan going, "This gown makes me look fat!"

"Put her on." Massie huffed. Dylan's weight obsession was not worth being late to the faire.

"Hey Mass." Dylan said into the phone. "What's up?"

"Dylan, you are not fat, get over it." Massie snapped. "And be ready when Isaac and I come to pick you up."

"Kay." Dylan sighed in a sulkily voice. "Kristen, do you have any corsets?" She handed the phone back to Alicia as she went over to talk to Kristen.

Massie hung up the phone and slipped on her dress. It was a perfect fit as Inez, had made it just for her. The lacy ruffles at the edges were way cuter than the large red bows last year's winner had been wearing, thank gawd. Massie also wore wavy hair extensions to make her look even more queenly.

"I wish you were coming, Bean." Massie said to her still-sleeping black pug. "You would look so ah-doable in medieval clothes." too bad they didn't allow dogs at the faire.

There was a knock at the door. "Massie?" Claire's voice came in.

"Come in." Massie called.

Claire walked in wearing a long gold-and-white gown with a long train that she kept tripping over. She also wore a white bonnet as a headdress.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie snapped. "It's a medieval faire nawt the Plymouth Plantation."

"Too much?" Claire had thought her bonnet worked but Massie was the fashion expert.

Massie nodded. Then she spun around. "What do you think?"

"Ten." Claire said right away. Massie had out-done herself. She looked like she'd walked right out of a fairy-tale book. "If I lose the bonnet...what rating do I get?"

Massie tapped her chin. "Hmm...seven...love the dress, but even you can't think spray-painting those keds gold makes them cool." Massie eyed Claire's feet looking like a disappointed parent on report card day.

"I didn't have any other shoes that matched my gown." Claire sighed. She had hoped Massie wouldn't pick up on them. But of course, she had.

Massie went into her closet, pulled out a pair of chunky gold heels and handed them to Claire. "Here. That would put you right up to an eight."

Claire smiled gratefully. "Thanks!"

"No, Prob." Massie put on her purple ballet flats and started for the door as Claire took off her bonnet and changed her shoes.

_The Car parked in front of Alicia's house_

_2:59 pm:_

Isaac honked the horn and Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan raced over. Or more specifically, Kristen and Dylan ran. Alicia just fast walked, no one had ever actually seen her run before.

Dylan was wearing a blue-and-white gown with ah-dorable white puffy sleeves that looked like it was stolen right from the costume department of the latest 'Chronicles of Narnia' movie. (It very well might of been considering who Dylan's mother was).

Kristen was wearing a long spring-green super-straight gown. that although very pretty was a bit too small on her. It was probably an old costume that she was trying to pass off as new. But the only thing she had on that was new was the designer gray cloak Alicia had brought her for.

Alicia looked just like Cinderella in the long, royal-blue dress with the wavy slightly-lighter wavy blue train that trailed behind her. Her outfit was at least as good as Massie's.

"My gawd, Dylan." Massie said when she saw the dress. Dylan wasn't fat at all but the dress was clearly not made her for shape.

"Told you I looked fat." Dylan pouted as she got in the car. "But It's not fault...it looked great on Anna Popplewell."

"Want my dad to sue her for misrepresentation?" Alicia offered. Her dad could sue anyone. Even famous British actresses.

"Thanks but no thanks." Dylan told her opening a bag of baked-lays and starting to munch on them.

"Is it true that Derrington is going to be there today?" Kristen asked Massie.

"I don't know and I don't care." Massie said. "He's dead to me." She was still PO'd at him for calling her 'immature' he was the one who had to pull down his pants and wiggle his butt in public, and he thought she was Immature? Stupid much?

"I heard Chris Plovert was going to be there." Alicia told Dylan.

"Puh-lease Chris Plovert is so last year." Dylan didn't like him anymore.

"Whatevs." Alicia pulled out a comb and started combing her already perfect hair.

"Cam's going to be there." Claire said happily.

"What's he going as? A jester?" Alicia teased.

"No, he's going as a prince, he swiped an old Romeo costume and everything." Claire explained.

Massie couldn't help but feel jealous. How come Cam and Claire were all happy while she and Derrington were more over than VCRs in rich people's houses?

The car rolled to a stop. "We're here!" Isaac said.

The Pretty committee grinned happily.

"Let's go break some hearts." Massie said as they all stepped out of the car and into another time.

**AN: So whatja think? Please please review! I want to know if it's any good or not!**


	2. Knights in shinning armor?

**AN: Sorry for the long wait and even more sorry about how short this chapter is. I'm having a hard time with this story. Not sure why. but Maybe it's okay. I hope you like it. **

"Names?" Barked a big bouncer dressed as king Henry the eighth, eatting a chicken wing the size of a poodle.

"Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, plus two." Massie told him as she and the rest of the pretty comittee walked passed him into the faire.

"Ehmagawd!" Dylan gasped when she saw a tray of Medevil pastries on a wheely cart. She ran over and sampled one. Then she spat it out. "EW! How'd those old kings get so fat eatting this trash?" Her expression looked like she's just swallowed gasoline.

Alicia noticed Josh (He wasn't dressed up for the event but was wearing jeans and a polo shirt) who was aruging about something with a guy dressed up like squire, holding a fake plastic trumpet.

"Hey, Josh." Alicia said.

Josh waved to her and got back to his arugement.

Alicia pouted, clearly unhappy with his lack of excitment at seeing her there.

"Claire!" Cam ran up to them dressed in a Romeo costume.

"That's more like a Rome-oh-no-you-didn't!" Massie whispered to Kristen when she noticed his tights were yellow and didn't match the costume.

Kristen did her weird laugh causing a guy two feet away to stare at her. "What are you lookin' at?" She snapped at him. Then she muttered, "LBR."

Claire didn't seem to notice Cam's bad tights she was too busy beaming at him while he handed her a bag of gummies shaped like swords.

Massie rolled her eyes and took a step back banging into something metal. "Ow!" She shouted.

It was a suit of Armor.

"Who put that there?" Massie demanded. She could've sworn it wasn't there two seconds ago.

The Armor let out a groan. "I can see! Someone lift my visor!"

It was Derrington in an over-sized knight suit!

Massie didn't bother to help him. After all he probably thought she was too "Imature" to be of any real help right? She just walked away.

"Block!" He called. No answer. "Anybody?" he tried to move on his own and fell over. "Ow." he moaned.

"Um Mass?" Kristen asked. "Wasn't that Derrington?"

"Whatevs." Massie said as she walked over to the glass case where they kept the queen's crown. It was going to be hers, she could feel it.

Dylan came and leaned too close to it, her breath fogging up the glass and annoying Massie.

"Dy-lan!" Massie shoved her friend out of the way. "I can't see my crown when you do that!"

"Sorry." Dylan muttered. Her stomach rumbled. "Man, I'm starving! Isn't there anything decent to eat here?"

"Your crown?" A voice behind her asked. It was Duh-liva Ryan. "Why are you so sure you'll win?"

Massie eyed the pink-and-white puff nightmare Oliva was wearing. It looked like she'd taken it from a four year old's room. "Have you seen your dress?" Massie raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Oliva asked stamping her foot.

Massie didn't bother explaining that no one who was dressed like the tooth fairy from 'Barney goes to the dentist' was a threat to her.

"This is my cousin." Oliva said proudly, pointing to a blond girl behind her. "Meena."

Massie eyed Meena's clothes. They looked like they'd been stolen off the girl from the raisn box. She wasn't a threat either. rather, she was living proof that Oliva was the smart one in the family.

"So nice meeting you, Cassie." Meena gushed as she smoothed out her hideous apron skirt.

"My name's Massie." Massie corrected her. "But don't worry, I'm sure they'll put it up somewhere when I win."

"Win what?" Meena asked dumbly.

"Queen of the faire." Massie rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"There's going to be a queen?" Meena blinked in confusion.

"That's the rumor." Massie muttered as she went off to find her friends before her IQ dropped to an all time low.

"Have you met Duh-liva's cousin?" Kristen asked her as soon as she was in ear shot.

"You mean Dumb-Deena?" Massie said.

"Her name's Meena." Kristen told her.

"Whatever." Massie rolled her eyes for the billonth time that day. Just as a queen couldn't be bothered with Pesents, Massie the alpha was having a hard time dealing with all these LBRs. Also, why was Derrington there? Did he have to be where ever she was? What was his deal?

**AN: Review or I'll make Massie lose the crown! I swear I'll do it!**


	3. As the Medieval world turns

**AN: OMG, it's been a quite a while since my last update on this story. Sorry. I've been really busy with my other fics and have had some writer's block on this one. but hey, here's my update and hopefully I can make the next one sooner and longer. **

_The faire_

_3:20 PM_

A boy with shaggy blond hair ran by in his underpants hurling pieces of armor at two wimpy-looking boys dressed in dark blue tunics and clingy tights.

"Um, Mass?" Alicia elbowed her friend. "Was that...?"

"And he says, I'm immature..." Massie muttered, fighting the urge to scream insults at her former crush at the top of her lungs.

"What's up?" Dylan burped as she walked up to them with a bottle of coke in her hand. Some how she'd managed to find a vending machine at the faire.

"Massie's crush is acting like a freak again." Alicia snickered.

"EX-crush!" Massie protested. Although deep down, much as she hated to admit it, she still kinda sorta liked him, maybe a little. Not that she'd ever say that out loud. After all, it would be totally unalpha.

"Ohmagod." Kristen said racing over to where the rest of the pretty committee with the exception of Claire, were standing. "Did Derrington just run by in his _underwear_?"

Ugh, why couldn't her friends talk about something else? Anything else! Anything that was not the ah-dorably stupid boy Massie had crushed on for months only to find that he totally didn't see her as perfect, like she'd always assumed he had. How could he have issues with her? How? She was the most popular girl at OCD and he'd even said she was the cutest girl there in spite of the fact that everyone else thought she was second to Alicia as far as that was concerned.

But she wouldn't worry about any of that now. She had to act cool, calm, and alpha for the judges who'd just arrived looking bored and tired, like deciding what LBR was going to be crowned a winner this year was the last thing they wanted to waste their afternoon doing. But Massie was determined to make it worthwhile not just for them, but for herself as well.

"Hi, I'm Massie Block." She titled her head to her good side and reached out to shake one of the judges hands.

"I love your dress." One of the three judges (The only female one) gushed. "Where did you get it?"

"It's one of a kind." Massie told her proudly, while making her expression half-bored to show that fancy one-of-a-kind things were nothing new to her. That she was always as fabulous as she seemed at that moment. That they might as well just hand her that crown now because it wasn't as if anyone else even had a chance.

"Are you old enough to enter the contest for 'Teen Queen'?" One of the other judges (a male with really bad hair) asked.

"Of course." Massie rolled her eyes and fake-laughed as though he'd said something funny.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia came fast walking up to her which meant she must be in a hurry if she was bothering to go more than one step per minute. "There you are! You are not going to believe this!"

"What?" Massie barked, folding her arms across her chest. Ugh. The last person she wanted standing right next to her in front of the judges was Alicia. Alicia was stunning in her medieval clothes and the only possible threat to Massie's shoe-in win.

"Fifty gossip points." Alicia told her. "It's worth more but everything was cheaper in the middle ages anyway."

"Out with it, please." Massie grinded her heal into the dirt out of anticipation. "You've got fifty points."

"Okay." Alicia took a deep breath. "Well, you know how we saw Derrington throwing things at those other boys like two minutes ago?"

"Yes..." Massie waited for the point to this ah-nnoying chatter so she could get back to kissing up to the judges like a true alpha.

"Well he wasn't watching where he was going causing him to bang right into this other boy. Said other boy and Derrington got into an argument and have decided that they are going to have a fencing match."

"I gave you fifty points for _that_?" Massie wrinkled her nose like she'd just smelled dog poop.

"No you just gave me fifty gossip points because the boy Derrington's fighting happens to be Dempsey who apparently has a crush on you and they made a bet that if Derrington looses, he has to set you and Dempsey up on a date." Alicia smirked knowing she was more than worthy of the points she'd just earned.

Massie's stomach felt like it was doing flip flops. Dempsey was actually her secret new crush but deep down wasn't she wasn't sure if she was really over Derrington and while a date with Dempsey who'd gone from LBR to OMG: Ah-dorble over the summer would be awesome could she really enjoy herself knowing it was only happening because Dempsey won a sword fight?

Could this get any worse?

"Oh my gosh, I love your dress." The same judge who'd praised Massie a second ago said to Alicia.

Oh yeah, it could totally get worse.

_At the faire_

_Slow event tent number ten_

_3:35 PM_

Claire was sitting next to Cam watching a medieval turtle race. It was beyond boring but Claire didn't mind because Cam was holding her hand the whole time and with her free hand, she was sneaking gummies up into her mouth every few minutes from the bag he'd given her earlier. Nothing could possible be better. Not even a block bluster action film with tons of stuff blowing up left and right could possible leave Claire feeling this excited.

"Hey Claire!" Layne came running up to them waving her arms to and fro like she was about to set sail on the titanic.

"Layne?" Claire gasped. "What are you doing here? I thought you said this faire wasn't historically correct and you wanted no part of it."

"Well I thought it over." Layne said. "And I changed my mind about not coming."

"What are you wearing?" Claire gasped again.

Layne's outfit was hideous times one million. She was dressed in a brown sack-like dress with a patchwork apron tied to the front. Her hair was messy and wild like she had forgotten to comb it. Also she was bare foot without even a pair of sandals on her feet.

"I thought that I should look like the average person from the middle ages." Layne explained. "And the average person did not go around wearing Massie Block's gold pumps on her feet."

"How did you know these were Massie's?" Claire demanded feeling more than a little embarrassed having the history of her shoes announced in front of her boyfriend.

"I'm going to go get a soft pretzel." Cam said letting go of Claire's hand and getting up.

"Wait! They have pretzels? Since when? Where?" Dylan's head popped into the turtle racing tent seemingly out of no where. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" She took off after Cam. "Hey Cam, wait up! I want a pretzel too."

Layne rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I knew this place wasn't going to be historically correct. Pretzels indeed!"

Claire moaned. Suddenly this afternoon didn't seem like it was going to be as much fun. The pretty committee wanted a fairy tale. Layne it seemed, wanted a time machine.

**AN: Please review? Pretty please? (My threat to take Massie's crown away still stands if I don't get any reviews LOL) **


End file.
